Visions of the Past
by Jupitermoon
Summary: It's Chirstmas time, and Darien has come home for the hoildays. But something it troubling Serena. Could it be something in her dreams? or something else all together...


This story, is dedicated to my dad. He was in a motorcycle accident a short while ago. He loved reading my stories. So, I thought I would give him this one. I pray that he will pull through. This is for you dad!   
  
VISIONS OF THE PAST  
  
It was a cold winter's day in Tokyo. Serena Tsukino was waiting at the airport for her lover's plain. Darien Chibia was coming home from collage for Christmas. Serena had to bring Sammy, her litter brother along because her parents thought they needed to "bound" better. "Bound better my butt" Serena thought to herself. Sammy was bugging the heck out of the lady behind the desk, to ask when the plain would come. "Is the plain here yet?" Sammy asked. "No" said the lady.  
  
"Is it here yet?"  
"No"  
"Is it here yet?"  
"No"  
"Is it here yet?"  
"NO!"  
  
Sammy jumped back. "Sammy, get over here" said Serena finally realized what was going on. Sammy sat down across from her. "Mom and Dad must have been crazy to have another kid. I'm out on my own now, I shouldn't have to put up with this." Sammy was not listening to anything Serena was saying. "Can we leave now" asked Sammy in a annoying way. "Not until Darien gets here." Sammy rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't going to kiss are you?" Serena turned to him, and gave him an angry look. "Shut up." Serena looked up to see Darien just getting off. "Darien!" she said running to him. "Serena?" She ran into his open arms, and never let go. Sammy rolled his eyes again, and walked over to get a snack.  
  
  
Outside, Serena's car was running in the frost air. Serena was nineteen, so she finally could get a car. It was a nice little red car, and looked like every other car in Tokyo. But she liked it. On the way home, Darien told Serena all of the things that recently happened to him in the U.S. Sammy sat in the back listening to his CD player. Serena was amazed at all of the stories he had to tell.   
  
  
At the temple, the girls were wondering when Serena and Darien were going to show up. Everyone were all in collage now, and were all home for Christmas. They all arrived two days ago. "When are they going to get here?" asked Raye. "They might want to spend some time together" said Amy who was sitting on the floor with Luna. "Yeah, they haven't seen each other for along time" said Lita. Raye looked over to her "Well, I haven't seen them for along time either." Raye came in just that day, and when she arrived, Serena was already gone. "Well don't worry, she hasn't changed much, I know I'm her room mate" said Mina petting Artemus. "Raye, why do you care about seeing Serena, you guys fight every time you see each other" asked Lita. Raye looked out the window. "I...just...kind of...miss her" she said in a low voice. Everyone looked at her with amazement. "Raye, did you just say you missed Serena?" asked Mina still in a daze. "Yeah, yeah, I did...what like you don't?" They all looked at each other. "Of coarse we do Raye, we all miss each other" said Amy. "Even Luna, you should have seen how she tackled Serena when she first walked in" said Artemus looking over at her. "I haven't seen her for months, they don't let cats in her collage." Mina nodded. "That reminds me Artemus, how is grandpa treating you here? You okay?" she asked . "Oh yeah, I'm fine, but he dose talk to me like I'm a baby." Everyone smiled. "That's grandpa for you" said Raye turning back to the window. "I hope Serena didn't forget we are going Christmas shopping tomorrow" said Lita getting up for a moment. "Forgetting to go shopping is something Serena has not changed in at all" said Mina with a smile. "She just wants to spend some time with Darien, that's all" said Luna. Raye stepped out into the cold air. The snow started to fall. Raye looked over the town. "I sure did miss this place."   
  
  
At Darien's apartment building, Serena was helping Darien with his bags. Serena dropped Sammy off at the house, so she could spend more time with Darien. (If she could, she would of had dropped him off at the north polo.) When they were done, they sat down on the sofa to talk. Darien told Serena all about the sites he saw, and the people he meet. Serena told him about her collage, and how Mina was her room mate. "Have you seen the others yet?" he asked. "Yeah, Raye came in today, but I haven't seen her yet." Serena looked down, sad at what she was about to say next. "She might not want to see me, we fight every time we see each other." Darien looked at Serena, and smiled. "It's been awhile, I'm sure she will want to see you again." Serena smiled at what he said. It made her feel better that Darien was there with her. Serena and Darien talked a little bit more, then it was time for Serena to go. "I'm glad your home for awhile Darien." He looked into her eyes. "I'm glad to." Serena smiled, and headed to the door. "Good night." Just before she was about to walk out the door, Darien stopped her "Serena." He pulled her closer, and their lips were joined in a kiss. After a few moments later, Darien said good night then Serena left with a smile on her face.   
  
The next day, Serena went to the temple to see everyone. She walked in, and was greeted with a very big hug from Raye. This surprised Serena, and the others very much. "Serena, I've missed you so much" she said hugging her tighter. They all thought she went crazy, even Serena. "Raye...can't breath." Raye let go very quickly. "Sorry." Raye was feeling a little stupid, so she sat down quickly. "Hey Serena, what took you so long last night?" asked Lita sitting with the others. "I know what she was doing last night" said Mina starting to laugh. Serena looked at Mina, with a weird look on her face. "I don't know what your thinking about Mina, but what ever it is it's not that." Mina just smiled to herself. "So how is Darien?" asked Amy who was not smiling, or laughing. "He's fine" ( in so many ways.) Serena sat down with the others, still trying to regain her breath. "So, what did you do last night Serena?" asked Raye finally saying something. "We talked for awhile, he told me stories of the U.S, and the people he had meet staying there." That wasn't the answer they all wanted, but it would have to do. "So who's up for Christmas shopping?" asked Mina standing up. Everyone said "Me!" at the same time. They all headed towered the mall.   
  
It was a nice day, so they decided to walk. They all missed their town, and wanted to see if anything had changed. When they reached the mall, they spilt up so that know one would see what the other was getting them. They would meet up with each other in an hour. After an hour, Serena had gotten something for everyone, but she did not know what to get Darien. Serena was late meeting up with everyone. As she was making her way through the mall, she saw Darien, and thought she would just ask him what he wanted. "Hey Darien, what are you doing here?" Darien turned around, and smiled at Serena. "Looking for you." She was a little surprised, but not shocked. "Why were you looking for me?" asked Serena. "To ask you what you want for Christmas" he said with a smile. Serena thought for a moment. There wasn't really much she wanted this year. All she wanted was to spend Christmas with Darien, and she was already going to have that. "I just want to be with my angel for Christmas" she said smiling up at him. "That's what I want to." Serena almost forgot about the others. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. They said their good byes, and Serena went on her way.   
  
When Serena finally did meet up with the others, they were just about to get something to eat. "Same Serena, always late for everything" said Raye sitting at the table. "Hey, I bought you something for Christmas, be nice or I'll it back." Serena sat down with the others. When they were done talking, they went to go get something to eat. As always, Serena pigged out on everything there was. The girls could tell that something was wrong, even when Serena was pigging out like always. "Serena, you okay?" asked Mina who was sitting beside her. "Yeah, you look like you have something on your mind" said Lita. "For once she dose" said Raye looking up from her drink. Serena stopped eating, and looked up at them. "Well...I don't know what to get Darien for Christmas." Amy, who was reading a book she had bought looked up. "Did you asked him?" Serena turned to her. "He said he wants the same I want." Serena looked back down at the table. "Well, what do you want?" asked Lita. eating her hot dog. "I just want to be with him for Christmas" she said not even looking up. "There you go then" said Raye still drinking her drink. Serena gave her a that's-a lot-of-help look, then smacked down on the table. "I want to give him something, but I don't know what." Mina an idea, and whispered it into Serena's ear. "Mina, not on Christmas!" said Serena looking at her friend in disgust. "It was just an idea" said Mina who was laughing her head off. The other girls didn't have to ask what she said...they knew.   
  
  
Everyone was giving Serena ideas what to get Darien for Christmas. He either had it, or didn't want it. In the end, Serena was know further in this. Christmas was in a week, and stores were running out of things to buy. Serena didn't have much money left. She had bought things for her family, and friends, so money was low.   
  
Later that night, Serena was in her room trying to wrap her gifts she had bought everyone, but it was a losing battle. "Rrrrrr, I can fight monsters, witches, and evil people, but I can't wrap a stupid gift!" Luna who was asleep woke up wondering what all the noise was about. "Serena, what's wrong?" asked Luna in a tired voice. "Luna, I'm the champion of love and justice, but I can't wrap a dumb gift." Luna got up, and stretched then sat upon the bed. "What did you get everyone?" she asked. "I got Amy some books, Mina a pair of shoes, Raye a blouse, Lita a new cook book, Sammy some CDs, and mom and dad tickets to the theater, and I got something for you and Artemus." Luna looked up from the gifts. "What about Darien?" Serena looked over to her. "I couldn't find anything for him" she said in a low voice. "You better hurry, Christmas is in a week." Serena looked down again. "I know." Serena gave up trying to wrap stuff, and went to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she still wondered what to get Darien.   
  
In her dream, Serena was in a beautiful place. She didn't know where she was, but she did know she had been there many times before. Serena looked down to see she was in her princess dress. She looked around to see a temple that she knew she had seen before. As she walked passed the temple, Serena felt something leading her. She could hear something calling her name. "Princess Serenity...Princess Serenity." When the voice stopped, Serena was standing in front of a palace. Serena knew she had seen the palace before, but where? Then it hit her, she had seen that palace before. "This was Darien's palace. This must be Elysium, but why am I here?" She heard the voice again. "Let me lead you" the voice gently whispered. As soon as she heard that, she felt something leading her. It lead her into the palace. The moment she stepped into the palace, and flood of memories came rushing back to her. All the times she had spent here with Darien in this place. The feeling lead her all through the palace, until it lead her to a room. The feeling now stopped, and Serena was now alone in the room...or so she thought.   
  
  
Serena was in the room, when another feeling came over her saying that she should be doing something. The room had beautiful tapestries all around. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. The bed had silken sheets, and golden bed posts. Next to a window was an old looking chest. It had markings of lions, and unicorns all over it. Serena felt she should open the chest, but then she had a feeling that she was not alone in the room. She turned around to see a boy about fifteen years of age standing in the door way. He had white hair, and wore fancy clothing. His eyes were golden, and filled with kindness. "Helios" said Serena a little surprised. He smiled, and bowed his head. "Greetings Princess Serenity, I have been waiting for you." She looked at him with a confused face. "How did you know I would be here?" she asked. "I am the one who brought you here." Serena still looked at him with confusion. "But, why did you bring me here?" He stepped forward, out from the doorway. "Because, you need to return something very important to Prince Endymion." Serena started to remember hearing something like this before. "What do I need to return?" Helios walked over to the chest, and opened it. The chest made a creaking sound when opened. Helios took out a small object wrapped in cloth out. He then closed the chest, and walked back over to Serena. She wondered what might it be. Helios unwrapped the object, and it was a medallion. On the front of the medallion, was a unicorn and lion rearing up holding a crown. "This was Prince Endymion's medallion. His father gave this to him about the same time he meet you in his past life." Serena looked at the medallion more closely. She wondered what the lion and unicorn meant. As if reading her mind, Helios answered. "The lion is a symbol for strength, and braveness. The unicorn is a symbol of wisdom, and nobleness. It has been in his family for centuries. It was the only thing he could never give you."   
  
  
  
Serena held it in her hands. A few memories came back to her when she first saw Darien ware it. "He was training for battle, when I first saw him ware this" she said looking at the medallion. "The medallion was lost during the battle. It was lost for 1,018 years ago. I found it a year ago, down by the river bank. It has the power to protect the person wearing it. The king wore it into battle, but...it fell off, and he...was killed." Serena could hear him, but she was lost in memories. She heard what he said next. "Princess Serenity, it's important that you give this back to the Prince. It needs to stay in his family, will you give this to him?" Serena looked at him, then back down at the medallion. "Yes Helios, I will give this to him." He smiled, then walked to the doorway. Just as he was about to leave the room, Serena said one last thing. "Helios in a few years, would you say hi to Sofia for me?" With a puzzled look on his face, he asked "Who's Sofia?" She just smiled, and said "You'll know soon." With that, the dream ended. Serena awoke with the alarm going off. "7:50, I'm late for school!...wait I'm not in school anymore, and I'm on vacation." Serena was about to go back to sleep, when she saw the medallion on her night stand. "So it was real." She smiled, and thought to herself "Now I have something to give to Darien for Christmas." She went back to bed with a relief feeling.   
  
  
Later on in the day, when Serena finally did wake up, she went to the temple to see everyone. "Hi guys" said Serena cheerfully. Serena went to sit with the girls. "Why are you so happy today, the other day you were down in the dumps, because you couldn't find Darien anything for Christmas" said Mina. (Just a quick recap if anyone skipped the beginning) "I'm happy for two reasons, one: I have a date with Darien tonight, and two: I found him something for Christmas." The girls looked at her in shock. "You got him something?, but the stores sold out yesterday" said Lita. "More importantly, what did you get him, and will he like" asked Raye with a smirk. "It's a long story." They all looked at each other. "We have time" said Mina. "Okay." Serena told them all about the dream, how Helios told her the story, and the medallion.   
  
  
After Serena told them the whole thing, they weren't sure what to think. "What, you guys don't believe me?" asked Serena surprised. "We believe you Serena, wear just surprised. We never heard this either." said Amy. Serena didn't have time to talk anymore. She had to meet Darien, so she said good bye to her friends, and left. In Serena's room, Luna was asleep on her bed. The medallion was on the stand next to her. The medallion started to glow a golden light. Luna woke up, and saw the glowing. "What is it doing?" she asked herself. When Serena arrived at Darien's apartment building, they dove off. They were going out to eat, and just be together. As they were driving, Serena started to drift off. As she did, another memory from the past started.   
  
  
The memory was of Serenity, and Endymion. Serena saw it was a bright sunny day, and Serenity and Endymion were under a tree. They were sitting hand in hand. Endymion lifted her hand gently, and kissed it with his soft lips. Serenity laid her head on his shoulder. He whispered sweet words in ear. Her long golden hair blew gently in the breeze. Serenity was drifting off to sleep on the shoulder of her hansom prince. She heard someone approaching, she kept her eyes closed. She could hear the voice of one of Endymion's servants. "What is it Jadeite?" She heard Jadeite say "My lord, your father wishes to speak with you." Endymion looked down at the sleeping Serenity with a sad look. "Tell him I'll be there soon." He nodded his head, and walked away. Endymion kissed her hand again. "I will return soon my love." The memory faded, and Serena snapped out of it. She found herself still in the car, but pulled over. "Serena, are you alright?" She looked over to see a very worried Darien looking at her. "Darien...what happened?" asked Serena in a daze. Darien's eyes grew wider. "You don't remember?" Serena looked ahead, and a few tears ran down her cheek. "I'm not sue what I remember." Darien wrapped her in his arms. "Shhhh, it's alright now, it's alright." Half of Serena's mind listened to him, but the other half was remembering that memory from so long ago.   
  
  
Later that night, Serena was on her bed talking to Luna. Serena told her what had happened, and Luna was thinking about the medallion. "Serena, around the same time that happened, the medallion stared to glow." She looked over to the medallion on the stand. "Do you think it cased the memory?" she asked not taking her eyes off of it. "I'm not sure, but I think you should get rid of it." Serena turned quickly to her. "Luna, I can't, I told Helios I would give this to Darien, and I won't go back on my word." Serena had a harsh tone to her voice, something Luna had never heard before. "This has been in Darien's family for centuries, I won't get rid of it." Luna was surprised at how demanding Serena had become. "Serena, if Darien hadn't pulled you over as fast as he did, you BOTH could have been hurt, or worse." Serena wasn't listening, she just didn't want to her anything right now. "Luna, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed now." Luna stopped, and sat down on the bed. "Alright Serena, I think that would be best right now." She laid her head on the soft pillow. She gently fell fast asleep. Her mind slid once again into another memory.   
  
  
  
In the memory, Serena saw Endymion talking to a man with black hair, and brown eyes. He looked like Endymion, so he had to be his father. The king was walking back and forth, thing hard. He turned to his son, eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this at bay. We have tried everything, but nothing has worked." Endymion nodded his head in agreement. "Queen Serenity is even more worried about the safety of her daughter, then her own in this." Endymion looked up at him, almost in an outraged. "I won't let anything happen to Serenity. I'll protect her with my life father." The king walked over to him. "I know you will son, I know how much she means to you. The time will come when you will have to fight. For which side I am not sure. You are needed on earth, but you are also needed on the moon. Which side you decide to fight for is up to you Endymion, either way, we are all in this together." Endymion looked at his father, then thought of Serenity. She needed him now, he couldn't leave her. "Father, I will stay, and train on earth, but I will fight for the moon, fight for Serenity, she needs me...they need me." The king nodded his head. "You start training tomorrow." Before the king walked off, he said one more thing. "Endymion, for Serenity's safety, I think it would best to tell her not to come down for awhile." Endymion nodded his head. "Alright father." With that, the dream ended. Serena woke up, the medallion was still on the stand. Serena picked up the medallion, and looked at it closely. The eyes of the unicorn, and lion were different. The lion's eyes had hate, and anger in them. The unicorn's had hurt, and sadness in it's eyes. She knew the eyes weren't like that before. "Why did these eyes change?" She thought she would tell Luna later. Serena got out of bed, then went down stairs to get something to eat.   
  
  
  
Down stairs, the Christmas tree stud upright, with the presents under it. Sammy was shaking the ones that were his to try, and guess what they were. Serena came down, still in her P.Js. Sammy stopped shaking the gifts, and looked at Serena. "About time you wake up Serena" he said in a cocky way. "Shut up, I'm on vacation, I can sleep as late as I want now." Sammy gave her a smirk, and said "Yeah, vacation from reality if you think those bunny P.Js are cool." Serena made her way to the kitchen. The first thing she saw was her mom making food, and her dad reading the paper. (Oh no, they let him out of her nut house already!) "Morning" said Serena sitting down at the table. "It's not morning anymore Serena" said her mom. "Well then what are you making?" asked Serena. "Lunch" she said. "Oh...whatever" she said laying her head on the table.   
  
  
After she ate, Serena got dressed, and headed for the temple. Luna was telling everyone about Serena's memories, when she walked in. She sat down beside Luna, waiting for her to finish. When she finished, they all waited to see who would speak next. "It seems to me, that the memories seem to be showing the makings of a battle. The only battle that I recall, is the one with Queen Beryl." Luna looked over to Artemus, who was sitting next to her. "We need to find out why Serena is reliving these memories over again in her dreams" he said. Serena was lost in thought, she was thinking about something. "Guys, I don't think these are memories" said Serena still in thought. "Serena, what do you mean, what else could they be?" asked Lita. Serena came out of her thoughts, and looked up at everyone. "If these were memories, I would have had to live them to remember. I wasn't in the last one." They all once again turned to Luna. "She has a good point" she said looking at the group. "But Luna, what else could they be?" asked Mina. "Visions" she said. "I just remembered from the other day, when these "visions" started, the medallion stared to glow." Serena was thinking back to her first vision. "So, the medallion is sending Serena "visions," of what?" asked Raye. "I don't know, I think the medallion is trying to tell Serena something, something she must have forgotten in her past life." Serena was training to remember. She could remember something's, but not all. She wasn't sure if she could remember anything anymore.   
  
Serena was still trying to remember. She didn't remember her past, but she did remember something that might help. "Luna, I remember something from one of my class's, that sometimes, objects can take a life of their own, and relive bad things that happened to it. It's almost like it is trying to right a wrong, by changing just a small thing." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Even if that was true, what dose that have to do with this?" asked Raye. "Hold on Raye, I also recall hearing about this too." said Amy. "Oh...then it must be true" said Lita. "I also remember Helios telling me about the medallion having the power to protect. The king was wearing it in battle...but it fell off, and he was killed." Luna seemed to be recalling all of this. "Your right Serena, the medallion must want to tell you something. Tonight, we'll see if you have another vision. To make sure everyone will know about it, I think everyone should sleep over at someone's house tonight." Lita said they all could sleep over at her house. After all of that was done, Serena started to walk home to get her things.   
  
  
Serena had to walk home, because she left so fast, she forgot her car. "I can't believe I forgot my car at the house. Man, I REALLY can't remember anything lately." As she was walking, she saw Darien acting a little tired. She ran up beside him, to see if he was alright. "Darien, you okay?" Darien turned around, and saw Serena behind him. "Serena, yeah I'm alright, I just haven't had much sleep lately that's all." Serena looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Why haven't you sleeted well Darien? Are you feeling well?" she asked him. "I'm fine (still, in so many ways) I've just been having these dreams..." He trailed off when he saw the worry in her eyes. When he finally got Serena to believe him, he went back home to try to get some sleep. Serena arrived home, and got her stuff. She put her things in the car, and drove off. At Lita's apartment, the girls had just finished dinner, and were getting ready for bed. "Lita, that meatloaf was great" said Serena (of coarse) "Thanks, it's an old recipe." Lita made everyone a bedtime snack before they went to bed. Serena was a little nervous going to bed. The girls said if it looked like she was scared, they would wake her up. It made Serena feel better knowing she had her friends with her. About midnight, Serena began to dream. Elsewhere, Darien also began to dream.  
  
  
It was a cool night, and the moonlight shown into Endymion's room. He was asleep in bed, as the moonlight shown upon his medallion. Endymion was deep in sleep, but he still heard the screaming of people from inside the palace. He awoke, and ran toward the screaming. When he reached where the screams were coming from, he stopped and saw what caused the screaming. His four servants were being taken by a huge dark shadow. Endymion saw the guards trying to fight the dark shadow, but the dark shadow left, taking the servants. "After it!" he yelled at the guards as he rushed down the stairs. They rushed outside into the night air. "Search the palace grounds." All through the night they searched for the sevens, but found nothing. The moon disappeared, and the sun raised up from over the hills. Endymion did not want to give up on the search, but in the end he had to. The vision ended with Endymion, and the guards giving up on the now lost servants. Serena awoke suddenly, with everyone staring at her. "Well...did you have a vision?" asked Raye. She stared off into space, then nodded her head. "Yeah...I did." In Darien's apartment, he to wake up from the vision. "That makes three. What is going on?" Darien got out of bed, and walked over to the window, and opened it. He looked upon the snowy city. A light snow stared to fall. Darien thought to himself "If I tell Serena about this, she will just worry. I don't want her to worry for Christmas." He sighed to himself, then closed the window.   
  
  
  
Back at Lita's, Serena had told everyone the vision, and was talking about it with the them. "So, we are this far" said Luna. "Luna, what do you mean "this far?" asked Mina. "Queen Beryl turned Darien's servants evil to fight for her, this happened almost right before the battle." Luna looked over to Serena, she was thinking about the vision. "So, the medallion is showing Serena the battle on earth?" asked Lita. "I think so, the medallion is trying to show her something, but I think if it is, there will be one more vision before the battle." Serena stopped thinking, and looked up. "Tonight, I'll have one more vision before the battle?" Luna nodded her head. Serena looked back down again. "That's something I am not looking forward to." Later when Serena went home, she went up to her room. She saw the medallion still on the stand ware she had left it. Serena picked it up, and looked at the eyes. The eyes were still filled with the same anger in the lion's, and sadness in the unicorn's. Serena tried to figure out why the eyes were like that. "I guess the only way you'll tell me is if I go to sleep." Serena didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to see what happened. She saw it once, she didn't want to see it again. But, she knew she had to, or she would never sleep peacefully again. So, she turned off the light, and took a nap.   
  
  
  
In the vision, she saw Endymion training for battle. He would be training with his servants, but he now had to train alone with his sword. He didn't know that in the distance, Serenity had come down to watch him train. She saw him train long, and hard. She noticed a medallion hanging around his neck. Serenity heard someone behind her. She turned around to see the king was behind her. With a kind, and gentle way, he said "Serenity, you know you should not be here, it's dangerous down here now." Serenity looked up at him with her midnight blue eyes. "I wanted to see him, I have not seen him in weeks. I just want to be with him, even if it is only for a moment." The king looked at her, then looked at his son. "These are hard times Serenity, it would be wise to go back home." With that, he left Serenity to go back into the palace. She looked over to her beloved Endymion, still training hard. Her heart longed for him, but in the end she returned home. Serena wake up, and put her head on her knees. "The next vision is the battle." She softly began to cry.   
  
  
Serena had slept for the whole night, and the rest of the day. She had no visions, but she knew she would have them sooner, or later. It was the day before Christmas eve, and the whole town finally seemed at peace. It was getting late once again, the lights of Christmas were lighting up everywhere. Serena was in her car, driving to her favorite place to think. When she got to the park, she parked her car, and went to her favorite bench. The only lights in the dark park were a street light, and the full moon. In the light of the moon, the snow glistened like diamonds. Serena was trying to think of what to do. All she had to do was sleep, but she was scared. Scared of what she would see next. She placed her hands on her head, and said to her self "I don't want to see...I don't want to see." She began to cry softly to herself. She felt someone behind her. A loving hand was placed on her shoulder. She knew who it was.( What? Like you didn't?) "Darien...could you sit with me for awhile?" He came around, and sat down beside her. "Serena, tell me what's wrong." She looked into his loving eyes. She couldn't tell him...not yet. "I can't tell you, not yet anyway, but I will very, very soon." He moved closer to her. "Then I'll have to comfort you the best I can until then." He held her in his arms. She felt so warm inside now. She laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that, until it became to could. Darien drove Serena home, and kissed her good night. Serena went up to her room. She got ready for bed. The moonlight shown in from her window. It seemed like the moonlight was trying to comfort her in it's light. Serena laid on the bed, and closed her eyes. One last thought ran through her mind before she went to sleep. "This ends tonight."   
  
The battle had already begun, and already Serena saw people fall. The battle was bloody, even more bloodier then what happened on the moon. She saw the king leading his army into battle. He was wearing the medallion, that protected him. The stallion he rode, was as red as the blood on the battle filed. His sword that was once clean, was now dripping with the green blood of the enemy. The battle was long, and hard. More people fell, and screaming of dying men filled the air. Lives were cut short that day. It continued for hours, on hours, and more people fell. Serena tried to block all of the horror out, but she could not. With the medallion, the king was protected. Until, something made his horse to rear up, causing him to fall in the river bank. The blue water that followed through there, was now stained red with the blood of the innocent. The king got up, not knowing the medallion had fallen off. He continued to fight, from behind a sword was rammed through the king. He fell to the cold ground. With the last of his strength, he turned to see a woman with hair as red as fire. The world faded away for the king, he died were he fell. A victories laughter was heard from, where the king had fallen. The last thing the was shown before the vision had ended, was the medallion laying in the river bank with the blood water covering it up.   
  
Serena had woken up suddenly, and looked around. She was back in her own bed, and her own room. The screams of pain had faded away, and there was nothing left, except for the medallion. Serena picked up the medallion. The eyes of the unicorn, and lion were normal again. Serena thought with all of the anger, and sadness the medallion had seen, cased it to be like that before. Now, the medallion had a sense of peace around it. After all of these years, the medallion had finally told it's story.   
  
At the temple, the girls were setting up for the Christmas party they had every year. "When is Serena going to get here?" asked Raye holding a box of Christmas stuff. "She said she was picking up Darien, and would be a little late" said Amy putting up holy everywhere. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" said Mina running to the door, and almost tripping over herself. "I'm hanging around with Serena to much" thought Mina opening the door, to see Serena and Darien. "Hey guys, we almost thought you weren't going to make it" she said as she let them in. "We almost didn't, thanks to Serena's driving" said Darien with a smile. "Hey, I didn't know there was ice there" she said in her own defense. "Hey Darien, nice to see ya again" said Lita helping Amy with more things. "Serena said you have lots of stories to tell" said Raye. "Well, I have seen a lot" he said looking at everyone. "Come on Darien, you have to tell us some" said Mina. Then the other girls chipped in on the nagging. "Alright, alright, I'll you some." They all gathered around to hear stories of the US. He told stories for an hour, then it was time to open presents. Everyone got what they wanted. The party lasted till 10:00. They all said "Merry Christmas" to each other, then said good night.   
  
  
  
Serena went back to Darien's apartment. It was a cold night, Serena went to the window, to look at the white city, while Darien made hot chocolate. ( He's gotta have his hot chocolate.) Serena was looking up at the moon, and stars, when Darien came. He handed the cup to Serena, and move closer to her so she would not be cold. "Serena, I have one more gift to give you. I wanted to give this to you now." ( No, he's not asking her to merry him yet.) He pulled out a long, but small box. Serena opened it, and inside was a golden bracelet, with diamonds around it. Serena gasped as she looked up to Darien. "Darien...it's beautiful, thank you so much." Serena then remembered the medallion. "Darien, I have something for you too." She took out the medallion ( that was badly wrapped ) and gave it to him. "Well, I can tell who wrapped it." When he opened it, his eyes grew wide, and almost dropped it. "Darien...what's wrong?"  
  
Serena wasn't sure what was wrong with Darien. He took one look at the medallion, and almost dropped it. "Darien...what's wrong?" He looked up at her, eyes as wide as the moon. "Do you know what this is?" he asked very quietly. Serena knew it was time to tell him. "Helios told me that..." she never got to finish. "That it was mine...mine in our past lives" he said, not taking his eyes off of the medallion. "You remember?" she asked very surprised. "Serena, the reason I haven't sleet well is because, I have been having these dreams, or visions of the last few days of our past lives." Serena held his hand, and looked into his eyes. "I also have been having those visions. The medallion was sending us both the visions of what happened on earth that day." Darien looked ahead, then back down at Serena. "But, why would it do that?" he asked. "I think it showed us because, we needed to know what happened to it, and the earth when the battle began. But, the visions are over now. The medallion belongs to you again." Darien held it in his hand. "I saw what happened to my father, this meant a lot to him." He put it around his neck, then looked over to Serena. It started to snow, the snow flaks seemed to dance around them. They went back inside, and sat down on the sofa, close together, drinking their hot chocolate. The sounds of Christmas carolers, were heard from outside. Serena and Darien clued up close together as the sweet melodies lingered on through the frosty night.   
  
MERRY  
CHRISTMAS 


End file.
